icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NeveisCheese☼
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NeveisCheese☼ page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 08:34, October 31, 2010 Spam friendship Spam is 95% friendship, so I don´t think this page makes much sense, sorry. Mak23686 10:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I´m not saying anything against the friendship, there simply isn´t enough relationship-stuff between them to be worth an extra page. Mak23686 07:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Your amazing page and Seddie pic Hi, you have an amazing home page and I *love* your Seddie pic with the bling and sparkles. I've never seen anything like that before. Terrific, and well done! Katydidit 07:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I SERIOUSLY love your profile too. Its awesome!Seddie1196 20:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ♥LOVE your page! IT's amazing! :) I love how you edit the Seddie pictures! :) They are so sparkly and cute :)♥ You edit pictures wonderfuly :D- PrincessPuckett ♥ Awesome! :) Yeah SEDDIE is always a bonus xD Yepp, so If you want to talk or ask me anything, go to my page :)♥ I love your page Your page is so cool. So Seddieish and Sparkly and full with pictures. It's really cool. xoxo Purple2 23:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC)purple2 Your Profile page - Seddie line Hey, I just wanted to ask you about your line below: "The kiss had CHEMISTRY and it was WILLINGLY unlike Carly who kissed him while he was stuck in the bed." Are you saying Freddie did NOT want Carly to kiss him? That it was somehow FORCED on him against his will? I'd have to disagree with you on that point, and I'm a Seddie, too! You know, Freddie has been in love with Carly for years, so it couldn't be against his will. Katydidit 15:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox OMG, you're chocolate milk userbox is way awesome. PS, CatRox wants to be friends w/ you. Real weird. I know. -@bi Hey it's CatRox i thought it would be ok if you added some pics to my profile i luv your pics sooooo much -@sky Awesome! and.... Awesome so can you help me make some pics like yours 'Fooddefense' Userbox already available! Hey, I thought you knew there already *is* a Userbox fooddefense with Spencer defending himself with the pizza! You even have it showing on your Profile page, so why the 'stumped' comment in Userboxes? I don't understand your concern when you have it and the template is already showing on that page. Katydidit 11:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) pic your pic is not horrible it's good -@sky Avatar pic I got a question your avatar picture isn't that guy from like cartoon or something. -7creddie5 no, I wanted to know who it is and what cartoon! -7creddie5 Oh okay thanks thats what I thought because I remembered watching that show on Cartoon Network!!! YAAA YAAAAAAA! I like Choclate Milk. Do you like Choclate Milk :D SEDDIEEEE FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SPANISH Wow you now better spanish than ME and I took spanish for A YEAR! CHOCOLATE MILK PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I STARED AT IT I stared at the picture thing. When I stared at the one in the middle, It was WEIRDDD! The circles kind of MOVED OR SOMETHING WOW.... Xxsedddiegurrlxx 23:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey my friend!!!!! saw u on the degrassi pages. u replied to my comment on the manny santos page. i believe the exact reply was "...Seddierocks?? you're here too????" haha. yes i was there. just cause i love icarly and seddie doesnt mean i cant watch other shows haha. but its nice to see another person from seddie wiki on the degrassi pages too :). please reply! XxSeddierocksxx 04:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC)XxSedddierocksxx Hi there! Your user page is really really long. It looks like there are some formatting issues too. I would suggest adding a slideshow or a gallery to your user page to make it a little shorter, but you don't have to. It worked pretty well for me, though. Anways, I love a lot of your pics! Keep up the good work on the wiki! Bolivianbacon 23:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fried Chicken Everyone knows what fried chicken is, we don't need a page on it. We would have to create pages for Ham, Bacon, and Ribs; all are covered under Sam's Nicknames for Freddie on the Seddie page. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixing User Page I saw that you left a message on Katydidit's page about cleaning up your user page to get rid of all that skyblue stuff. Do you want me to try fixing it? I won't save it if it doesn't work. Bolivianbacon 02:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I tried to fix it, and I deleted a bunch of spaces, but it looks like your user page has reverted back to the way it was. Try talking to the wiki staff about it. Bolivianbacon 19:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there!!! Just stopped by to say hi! I can't believe you're 10! You remind me a little of myself! Message me at anytime! ;) Cartoonprincess 22:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Same!!!! HARRY POTTER FTW!!!! Hey. I saw your comment, and your right, Harry Potter FTW!!!!!! Your just like me, we both love Seddie AND HP! XD MaryanHPotterFan98 04:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] Thanks and I love your profile I love seddie too<33333 =] Icarlyforever 21:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) What is my problem with Seddie? What is your problem with Creddie? Creddie 4 Real 00:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real RE:Topher Grace Hmm...? the toph i'm talking about is Toph Bei Fong From avatar... Who is topher grace...? I'd love to hear about him/her!! :) [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 08:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be friends! Hi! You probably heard of me. I'm Bunnyboo50! Would you like to be friends? Bunnyboo50 Sure thing! Bunnyboo50 Icon Wow! Your icon is Hilarious! I love it!Seddieftwyea 12:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Pokèmon is cool Yeah mewtwo is cool but my favourite is either venusaur or miloticStringtheoryrocks1 17:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC)stringtheoryrocks1 He is cool. Hpw many pokèmon do you have? I have 190(soon to be 200) and seen 389 in Pokemon platnium. Oh well your nothing in comparison Torterra lvl 88 Infernape lvl 80 Staraptor lvl 78 Feebas lvl 77 Giratina lvl 76 and variable pokèmon (for now I have a pupitar lvl 51) As for my legendaries I have Azelf lvl 70 Uxie lvl 70 Mesprit lvl 50 Palkia lvl 70 Dialga lvl 70 Shaymin lvl 100 Heatran lvl 50 Articuno lvl 60 Zapdos lvl 60 Moltres lvl 60 Cressila lvl 50 and Mewtwo lvl 70 (from my friends) Stringtheoryrocks1 09:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Stringtheoryrocks1 here...i got u a present (scroll down) CHOCOLATE MILK!!!! :D Neve Seddie Chat We stopped since you left I have to go eat lunch now so I will be back in half an hour but they said they are roleplaying a different story so don't bother to join. ILike Waffles Re: Please I'm sorry, but I'm voting on who gets what part and A LOT of people want to be Cat. I can't just give the part to someone who asks, they have to earn it. MellamoSammo! 07:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) NOTHING HI WAFFLES ILike Waffles 10:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy. Just stoppin' by to say that that used retainer I found at the yard sale didn't work that well. Oh well. The Sinjin van Cleef 04:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Heyyy Heyy dude sorry I suddenly left the chat... it stopped working on my computer and plus my mom took the computer XD Stacy kaia 01:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Neveis. Hey NeveisCheese! So how's everything? TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 01:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Good how'r you? Your profile pic is adorable. It's from... what show again? My bros probably watch it. :PTheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 01:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Np "buddeh" LOL TheSeddier200-Talk To Me! <3 01:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, buddy. Hey. Sup? How's it rockin' and rollin'? The Sinjin van Cleef 20:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) AHH THANK YOU!! :D Ok, I just want to say '' thank you '' for posting that picture from Tinychat. I've been dying to know what people on here look like xD I can never go on that site because it's blocked on my computer- so that's why I was happy to see you post a picture ;) Also I want to say how mature and wise you were for not replying to Katy's weird posts. You were definitely a lot smarter than I was in that case :/ And last thing... I'm coming to your house and stealing your accent because I will forever be the most jealous girl in the world of it xD Ok that's it- sorry for this randomness xD Samlovesham 06:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! Neve! I came six minutes after you left the chat! Come on! I am free now!ILike Waffles 10:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww :) I love the new nickname!! It's really cute x) Yeah..haha the people on chat looked nothing like I thought they would xD Thank you so much for makng me feel better. I didn't realize it would actually take me this long to get used to everything that happened with him- I know I should consider it his fault and only his fault.. it's just hard sometimes. You really helped me though.. so thanks, Neve x) You're awesome in every way :D Samlovesham 20:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey I need to talk to you ASAP. I'm following you on Twitter (I'm inkblot_hearts), but I can't private message you on there, because you're not following me. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yola. Cheese can't drink choc milk....How do you manage to do that? Seddie1196 23:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you ok? :/ NEVEEEEE. WE MISS YOU. Is everything ok? It's been over a month and I'm getting worried. I just hope everything is fine and that you'll come back soon :( Samlovesham 23:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiya :] HEY!! :) We haven't talked in forever! I miss you! ♥ And so does Sinjin... hehe. x) So how are you? ^.^ ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 03:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC)